1,2,3,4
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: One-shot maybe collection Just a cute Age x Deianeira fic that I came up with while listeing to the song 1234. The couple we all know and love a guitar a song a semi-jealous Iolaous AN AMAZING ONE-SHOT! T -just in case


(A/N) Hello everyone! I just wrote this little one-shot as a tribute to my favorite Heroic Age couple (other than Iolaous and Aneasha). I noticed a serious lack of Heroic Age fan-fiction and decided to write one of my own. =) This is just a cutesy little story that occurred to me as I was re-watching the series (yes it's THAT good! If you haven't seen it, DO, but obviously you have if you ended up here) ANYWAY, before I make this a/n any longer I was inspired by the song 1234 by the plain white t's. It reminded me of episode 4 where Tail and Mail are teaching Age how to count and right after watching that (again) I heard the song 1234 and bada-bing-bada-boom! This idea was born! I hope that you all enjoy this fragment of my imagination!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Oh, and if you like it I'll consider turning this into a series of one-shots, just tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroic Age, sadly. ='( Or the song, 1234, by The Plain White T's.

**1, 2, 3, 4**

It was strange to have theses little moments of peace on the Argonaut with a war brewing between tribes and all the constant fighting it was hard to believe that at the moment, no mater how small and insignificant it might be, there was total calm and quiet. Everyone was either sleeping or doing repairs on the ship. Some were talking amongst themselves, but their murmuring was almost inaudible to everyone else. The princess was in her room resting in bed while talking to her good friend Aneasha about the recent happenings after finding their savior when there was a knock followed by the almost harsh opening of the double doors.

"Deianeira!"

Speaking of their savior….

An excited, almost childish, male voice called the princess's name as he rushed through the now open doors to her room.

The princess only smiled warmly at the man before her as she greeted him with a sweet, 'hello.'

"Age! We told you not to barge into the princess's quarters!" The twins, Tail and Mail, called out to Age as he totally ignored them.

"We're sorry princess we tried to stop him honest!" Tail said as she and her sister walked closer to Deianeira.

"He just wouldn't listen! He insisted on playing you some song her came up with." Mail added.

"It's quite alright you two I don't mind him coming in here at all." She said, still smiling. "Though next time can you try not to be as loud, Age? I wouldn't want to disturb anyone else on the ship." She added as she faced Age.

Age knobbed his head and smiled at her.

"Now, what's this about a song?" Deianeira asked as she gracefully stood from her bed and took a seat in front of them.

"Age made a song for Deianeira!" Age cheered as he held up a guitar grinning from ear to ear at the princess.

Deianeira was shocked to hear this and a little confused as she saw the ancient instrument Age was holding in his hands.

"Where did you find a guitar? I've never seen one up close before." The princess asked.

"Mail and Tail found it while we were in the storage room looking for more paint." Age explained.

"It's true. We saw it under some supplies, just lying there. We didn't know exactly what it was, but Age did." Mail said.

Tail shook her head, agreeing with her sister. "Yeah, when we showed it to him he got all excited and started to play some cords I think he called them."

"Where did you learn to play that, Age?" Aneasha asked as she looked curiously at the old instrument.

"My dads taught me. They said that it was one of humanities greatest inventions, music. It made such beautiful sounds. Age hasn't played or seen one in a long time though so that's why Age was so excited and wrote a song for Deianeira." Age said with a wide grin still on his face.

"He hasn't let me or Mail hear it yet." Tail said with a slight pout.

"Is that so? May I hear it then?" Deianeira asked as she smiled at Age.

Age knobbed. "It is for Deianeira after all. Age wrote it just for her!"

Her heart swelled with emotion as she saw his smile and heard his words, it was written just for her. Her smile couldn't help but grow.

Age grabbed a seat and began tapping his foot, almost like he was making a rhythm and then he stuck his hand out a little with his palm facing them.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4." He said as his fingers held up the adequate amount of digits as he spoke them.

Not a second after that, Age began to strum the guitar and a beautiful melody began to sound throughout the room.

All of them stared at him totally enveloped in the wonderful sound.

Age smiled brightly at them and then began to sing.

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

Right at the beginning phrases of the song, memories of her and Age, began to flood Deianeira's mind as his words brought back a specific memory.

_Memory:_

Her and Age were sitting by the huge window on the side of the Argonaut looking into the endless beauty that was space.

She was gazing into the stars when she noticed that Age was being a little too quiet. When she turned to face him, his usual smile wasn't on his face. In its' place there was an uncharacteristic frown etched into Ages' features.

"Age?" She questioned, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hum." He answered softly, not quite concentrating on the conversation.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes.

He finally looked up at her and gave a crooked smile. "Age is alright. Deianeira shouldn't worry."

"How could I not worry when you seem so sad?" She asked him.

"Age isn't sad, Age was just thinking about the future and what's to come and what dad and the others told me." He said, smiling more naturally this time.

"Is what's going to happen in the future going to make you sad?" She asked, curious as to why he had looked so crest fallen before.

"Age knows Deianeira is going to make the future beautiful and wonderful for everyone, so Age isn't sad." He said, smiling at her, but his smile was almost sad.

She searched his eyes for anything that would give away what he was thinking, but couldn't find anything in his celestial blue orbs. She did the only thing that she could think of to cheer him up.

"Age, no mater what happens you'll always be a very special person to everyone and me." She said and smiled up at him as she laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Never forget how important you are to my future." With those last words, she smiled her brightest smile for the man who sat beside her.

_  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you_

_Memory:_

"I like being around Deianeira, she always make me feel better." Age had told the princess one day as they sat out in the agricultural fields of the Argonaut.

Deianeira, despite herself, had blushed at his comment, but smiled shyly none the less.

"I very much enjoy being around you as well Age." She replied, looking at the scenery rather than at Age.

"I'm glad that Deianeira was the one who found me." He said as he smiled in that overly goofy manner of his.

She couldn't help but smile back. "I think it was you that found me."

And they continued to sit in a comfortable silence enjoying the peace and sights of all the beautiful vegetation they were surrounded by.

_  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you

As he sang this part, making sure to overly exaggerate the 'one', 'to', 'three', and 'for' as he sang the song, he looked straight at Deianeira with a smile.

Deianeira's eyes widened and became teary as she heard him say, 'I love you.'

The other three were still shocked that Age could sing he really could do anything.__

Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

_Memory:_

As Age lay sleeping, recovering from his latest battle, Deianeira stood by him in her astral form and watched him as he slept.

"There have only been three things that have ever really frightened me." She started to speak.

"There was a time when I was little and my home was attacked by members of the bronze tribe. As I watched the only home I had ever known, burn, I was terrified." She looked at his unconscious face.

"When they assigned me to lead the Argonaut on its' quest to find the Nodos, I was afraid of failing and not being able to save my people. I'm afraid of failing everyone as a leader. I've never told anyone any of this you know? Not even Aneasha." She said while looking down at the floor.

"Well, Age is glad that Deianeira trusts him and he knows she'll be able to lead the Argonaut and the rest of humanity." Age quietly spoke smiling at her lazily.

She was surprised that he had heard everything she had said, but was happy to know that he was finally awake and alright.__

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

As the song neared its' end everyone present was absolutely absorbed in the music. For Deianeira, no one else was there but Age. At that moment all that mattered was the sound of the guitar and Age's voice. It was the strangest thing she'd ever felt. __

1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you

With that Age strummed the guitar one final time and his song had ended. He grinned up at everyone.

"Age that was amazing and so _adorable_!" Tail and Mail said in unison as they stood and clapped.

His grin grew. "Thank you."

"Truly magnificent Age." Aneasha applauded as well.

He thanked her too and then turned to Deianeira to see her reaction. Tail, Mail and Aneasha did the same.

Deianeira was crying.

Age frowned.

"Did Deianeira not like it?" He asked.

She looked up, tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I more then liked it Age, I loved it. It was beautiful." The princess smiled through her tears and threw all caution to the wind. She stood from her seat and jumped into Age's arms throwing her own arms around his torso in a hug while burring her face into his chest.

Aneasha, Mail and Tail gasped at Deianeira's sudden action, but then smiled at the couple and the scene before them.

Age hugged her back gladly.

"I love you too Age." She said in a voice so small that he could barely hear her.

He smiled, this time with no exaggerated affect, just smiled at the woman that was in his arms.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and then held her tighter.

In the background, away from the cute scene, Mail and Tail were taking pictures and quietly giggling to each other.

"Girls I hardly think that's appropriate." Aneasha said as she looked at the two younger girls.

They snickered as they took another picture and then looked back at Aneasha. "Oh, come on Aneasha we're capturing a perfect moment of love for future generations!" Mail exclaimed lifting her hands into the air for emphasis.

"Exactly! Plus, I can't wait to see my brothers' fact when these 'accidently' get mixed up with his monthly delivery of Deianeira holopics." Tail said, laughing giddily at the image of her brothers' utterly shocked face.

"That's not very nice you two." Aneasha scolded, but couldn't help the small amused grin she had on her face. Tail and Mail were truly evil geniuses.

Just then Iolaous teleported to the front of the still open double doors.

"Princess we-"

Before he could finish delivering the message to the princess, he was greeted by the sight of Age and Deianeira in the middle of the room with their arms around each other.

*complete silence*

"Oh, Iolaous." Deianeira said, quickly releasing herself from within Age's hold.

Age grinned and waved. "Hi Iolaous!"

"You- YOU DAMN MONKEY!"

"Guess you won't be needing those pictures after all, girls." Aneasha said, giggling into her hand as she saw Iolaous chase Age around with the intent to kill him slowly and painfully.

"I guess not." They said as they proceeded to fall on the floor laughing, very much satisfied with their brothers' reaction.

"Please stop running." Deianeira pleaded, but was completely ignored by the two men.

She sighed.

There goes another moment of peace and tranquility on the Argonaut.

**~The End~**

(A/n) Please leave a review and tell me what you think!!!! =D It makes me super happy!!!! Oh, and tell me if I should turn this into a collection of one-shots! =)


End file.
